


Lies Your Father Told You

by Nerdyesque



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyesque/pseuds/Nerdyesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns a shocking truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies Your Father Told You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lies Your Captain Told You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/613528) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Oddly enough, the inspiration for this story was from a completely different genre/fandom. I've seen all eight seasons and while there are a great many episodes I could draw from, for some reason this touched on the pilot. I've already done a re-imagining of the pilot and this has nothing to do with it. My mind works in mysterious ways.

“Dad?”

 

Sam is surprised by John standing in the doorway of his apartment, four years to the day since his father told him if he was leaving to never come back. If anything, this was probably the very last thing in the world he _ever_ expected, yet the heavy leather jacket over plaid shirt tucked into a worn pair of dirty jeans covered the same long rangy body he'd seen throughout much of his lifetime. Of course he was more used to the back of John as he walked away, but that wasn't important as the fact his father was here.

 

Now.

 

With Jess in the other room.

 

“Sammy.”

 

Just his name and nothing more, but oh God his tone. His _tone._

 

“No! No! Fuck you, he's not dead. He's _not_ dead!”

 

“Sam?”

 

The youngest Winchester spun around and saw Jess standing in the archway of the living room, her body limned by the lamplight spilling out from behind her. She looked angelic - and odd for him to notice for the first time and at this exact moment - a lot like his mother. Maybe he was more like his dad then he ever supposed.

 

“It was quick. The doctors said he never felt a thing.”

 

A large chapped hand clamped down on his shoulder, the shape as familiar to him as his own. His father wasn't a demonstrative man on the best of days, so this was the equivalent of a hug from anyone else. It was the touch more than anything that convinced him John wasn't lying or pulling a fast one on him.

 

His brother, his soul, his best friend, was dead. And it was all Sam's fault because he wasn't there to cover Dean's back or side.

 

 

 


End file.
